possessions
by HiHimitsuChibiHana
Summary: [d'espairsRay] Ces derniers temps, Tsukasa agit bizarrement, et Hizumi l'a bien vu au delà de ses mensonges.Quand à Zero et Karyu, il semblerai que ce qui n'est qu'un besoin soit véritablement un sentimentUNIVERS ALTERNATIF
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre : _Possessions _

Genre : Shonen-aiUA

Pairing : confidentiel

Bases : D'espairsRay

Disclaimeur : Encore et toujours pas à moi, ils s'auto appartiennent…

Mot de l'auteur : Ouais, c'est a cause de Tsukasa d'abord, parce que j'ai rêver qu'il était un corbeau !xDD(viens de se rendre compte du jeu de mot pas drôle qu'elle viens de faire ) Bref, vous l'aurez compris, cette fic est une fic pour se faire plaisir…

Mes chapitres serons plutôt courts, mas je tien a vous mettre l'eau à la bouche

Alors bonne lecture

_**Possessions**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Les trois hommes se précipitent vers leur ami, qui venait de chuter de sa grande cage de fer. Il était tombé sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et sa longue robe de jais serpentait sur ses jambes nues, couvertes de perles.

Ils avaient beau l'appeler, le batteur de D'espairsRay ne répondait pas et ses grands yeux couverts d'une poudre bordeaux restaient clos. Hizumi le prit alors dans ses bras pour le portait dans la pièce qui leur servait d'infirmerie et déposa le corps léger du musicien sur le futon blanc, dégageant les longues mèches brunes qui cachaient son visage. Profitant de son inconscience, il passa la main sur sa peau blanche, caressant, apprivoisant les traits de son visage, finement ciselés dans une porcelaine blanche.

Il n'avait jamais osé le regarder de si près. Ses doigts allaient et venaient sur le visage livide, effrayant, mais pourtant si attirant. Il hésita un instant, mais déposa ses lèvres dans son cou, lui provoquant un léger frisson. Puis, il se rassit à son chevet. Mais au moment ou il se leva pour parti, la main pâle du brun attrapa un pan de sa veste.

Il essaya de murmurer on nom, mais ne fit que remuer les lèvres. Le chanteur s'approche alors doucement, de lui et pose délicatement sa main sur son front ; Il était brûlant, avait beaucoup de mal à respirer. Tant pis pour la séance photo, il devait se reposer, et on ne pouvait le laisser seul dans cet état là.

-Non… Non ce n'est rien.

-Mais, enfin…

-Hizumi retournes y… les autres vont t'attendre.

Ledit Hizumi protesta, mais Tsukasa ne voulais pas l'entendre. Il s'assit au bord du lit et posa la paume de sa main sur la joue de son ami, qu'il baisa du bout ses lèvres, avant de respirer doucement l'odeur de son cou nu. Une odeur chaude, suave… Un long moment de silence se passa avant que le batteur ne décolle la main de sa joue brûlante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Ce doit être juste un manque de sommeil et de nourriture. Je ne mange pas beaucoup en ce moment, je ne peux rien avaler…

-Tsukasa… Il faut… Il faut que tu prennes plus soin de toi ! Cela vas trois semaines que tu es comme ça…

Le batteur eut un sourire et pose sa bouche sur le front de son ami. Il se leva difficilement et attrapa sa veste avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de poser la main sur la poignée, Hizumi couru pour l'enlacer par derrière. Son front collé à son dos, il lui promit de passer le voir. Le grand homme sourit, embrassa rapidement son camarade avant de laisser le vent envahir la pièce, le temps qu'il disparaisse au dehors.

Le jeune chanteur resta seul devant la porte, à attendre. Qui ? Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même.

Tsukasa n'avais jamais fait ce genre de crises avant. Alors il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, et puis, il semblait avoir perdu énormément de poids et ne cessait d'avoir de courtes crises de tremblements. Non, Tsukasa n'était vraiment pas bien.

Le chanteur fut tiré de ses rêveries par Zero, qui venait le chercher pour poursuivre le travail. Il esquissa un faux sourire avant d les rejoindre, sans cesser de penser à son ami.

L'eau de la douche ruisselle lentement sur son corps de nacre. Tsukasa relève doucement la tête, afin d'abreuver son visage assécher. Il détourna les yeux avait de contempler son reflet dans la glace… Ses yeux rouges brillaient déjà de désir, de passion, avait que la glace n'aspire son image, demeurant vide… Complètement vide. On sonna ;

Le batteur s'empressa de descendre les escaliers, nouant rapidement un drap autours de sa taille. Puis, il s'arrêta net, et observa attentivement la clef qui maintenait la porte de l'appartement fermée. Il entendait son nom au travers de la porte de bois blanc… mais ne l'ouvrit pas. Hizumi ne voulait pas écouter les paroles de son ami et attendit, attendit dans le silence glacial, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le cliquetis de la clef qui tournait dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Tsukasa, nue, grelottant. Lorsque le plus jeune vit la tenue dans laquelle l'accueillait son ami, il ne pus s'empêcher de rire et enlaça doucement ses hanches.

-C'est juste pour cela que tu refusait de m'ouvrir ? Baka…

Le jeune homme lui bisa la joue et l'encouragea à aller se couvrir. Mais celui-ci, sentant un long filet de sueur descendre son visage, ne fit que s'enfuir à l'étage, après avoir violemment repoussé la main qui caressait sa joue.

_Le sang inonde mes temps, ses frissons innombrables se répandent en moi... Sa peau si pâle, son odeur et sa vois excitent mes désirs. Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, dès que tu auras le dos tourné… je n'hésiterais pas, et le montre que j'emprisonne au fond de moi te sautera à la gorge… et te tuera_

Le batteur laisse le linge s'écrouler au sol et s'allonge sur son lit. Son corps nu est dès lors dévoilé à la lune, rouge de sang, qui le regarde à travers la fenêtre.

Le sang brûle son corps. Comment pourrait-il résister si jamais il venait à voir encore une fois son visage… pas tant que la lune, ainsi que son propre désir excitaient tout ses sens.

C'est alors qu'il entendit des pas dans l'escalier, suivi d'une voix qui l'appelait sans cesse. Bientôt, Hizumi apparut devant la porte, un sentiment d'inquiétude masquant son visage.

-Non… N'entre pas là !

-Quoi ? Tsukasa enfin…

-Dépêches toi de sortir ! Je sens qu'_il _vient !

Le corps de Tsukasa se tordait, se désarticulait violemment, sous les pulsions puissantes des soupirs de l'astre rouge. Terrorisé, Hizumi porta les mains à sa bouche, mais commença à avancer, les hurlements de son ami l'apeurant d'avantage.

-Hizumi ! Que fais tu voyons ! Je t'a dis de ne pas t'approcher !

Alors qu'un rugissement bestial déchira le silence, le chanteur se retrouva propulsé en arrière et atterrit contre le mur. Puis, une douleur atroce s'empara de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et du retenir un hurlement d'effroi lorsqu'il vit son visage ;

Sa langue pointue qu'il passait sur ses lèvres rouges, sur ses dents devenues rasoirs… Et ses yeux… ses yeux teintés de sang, grands ouverts… et qui le regardait avec une lueur de cruauté, de désir…

Le musicien planta ses ongles noirs dans la chaire du chanteur, le faisant pleurer, hurler. Il approcha son visage su sien avec un sourire affamé et lécha goulûment sa joue rose.

Hizumi était paralysé par la peur et devenait impuissant face à cet être surnaturel, face à ce montre qu'il était devenu… Face à son ami. Ce dernier passa sa langue sur son oreille, avait de plonger son visage dans son cou, soufflant de plaisir. Le jeune chanteur pleurait de peur, de douleur… mais le corps du monstre se mit à trembler. Tsukasa porta ses lèvres à son oreille, le suppliant de partir. Il savait qu'il reviendrait rapidement, tant que cette lune assassine sera là, à le contrôler. Il poussa alors son compagnon hors de la chambre avant d'en fermer la porte. Il attendit d'avoir entendu celle de l'étage inférieur claquer avant de se précipiter à la fenêtre, pour le regarder s'enfuir sous la pluie.

Tsukasa tomba alors à genoux, tira les rideaux. Il reprenait peu à peu possession de son corps, de ses esprits, et enterra son visage dans le creux des ses mains. Des larmes s'enfuyaient sur ses joues avant qu'il ne s'allonge sur le sol froid, lacérant lentement sa peau nue… Laissant le sang le torturer, le blesser…

Laissant ses larmes nourrir sa tristesse…

Alors Hizumi courais, alors Hizumi pleurais…

Il ne savais pas ce qu'il lui arrivé… Ce ne pouvait être une illusion, il avait sentit la cruauté qui s'émanait de lui… Il n'avait jamais été aussi cruel, aussi fou et effrayant…

Aussi beau… Comment tout pouvait se mélanger, aussi bien les émotions, les odeurs et les sens…

Tout était tellement flou !

Il n'espérait qu'une chose… Que tout cela e soit qu'un rêver éveillé, qui s'effacerait lorsque son ami le prendrait dans ses bras… Ces bras puissants…

Oui, ce qui c'était passé était trop irréel pour qu'il puisse y croire… car jamais un homme ne pourra être aussi beau… aussi sanguinaire…

Car jamais il ne pourrait aimer un monstre.

_**Owari**_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Himitsu Chibi Hana

Titre : Possessions.

Genre : Shonen-aiUA

Bases : D'esqpairsRay

Pairing : Toujours classé confidentiel

Disclaimeur : toujours rien à déclarer…

Mot de l'auteur : Ouais, finalement cette fic me plait. En fait, toutes mes fics me plaisent, mais je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise en la commençant …

Nous en découvrons un peu plus sur Tsukasa et en apprenons d'avantage sur les autres membres. nan, j'en ai trop dit ouin, il n'y aura plus aucun mystère !! TT

_**Possessions**_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le local est désert, et seul le bruit des soupirs égarés résonne dans le silence… seuls le bassiste et le guitariste sont là, ensemble. Karyu est assis sur la table, les doigts noués sur la nuque de son jeune ami. Il prononce son nom, entre deux gémissements, Zero relève alors la tête vers son ami, essuyant le bord de ses lèvres. Mais voyant la mine que ce dernier affichait, il se colle contre lui, l'enlace doucement et dépose un baiser au creux de son cou. Puis, du bout de ses ongles abîmés, il essuie une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue.

-Karyu…ça ne peut plus durer…

-… enfin Zero, ne dis pas n'importe quoi…

-Non, c'est à toi de m'écouter. Je vois bien que tu n'arrives plus à le supporter… … Je n'aime pas te voir te forcer comme ça… Pas pour moi…

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent une longue étreinte, puis, le basiste dépose un baiser sur le haut de sa pommette. Karyu, la voix tremblante, reprit alors la parole.

-De toutes façons j'y suis obligé… Moi je n'en souffre pas, alors que toi… Non, je ne peux pas. Il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire…

-Je le sais mais… et puis, ce n'est pas une raison suffisante et…

Les deux musiciens se turent. Leurs fronts collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards se plongeant l'un dans l'autre… ils restèrent un long moment avant de retourner dans la pièce commune, rejoignant le batteur, qui venait juste d'arriver. Il annonça aussitôt qu'Hizumi ne les rejoindrait pas. Les deux hommes le regardèrent tandis qu'il redressait son chapeau haut de forme, avant de se débarrasser de la grande cape qui lui servait de veste. Il déchaussa ensuite ses lunettes, dévoilant son regard encore rougeoyant. Karyu s'approcha doucement de lui pour le regarder doucement et poser la main sur sa joue. Mais Tsukasa se détourna et commença à sortir son matériel. Il voulu ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la raison de ses silences, mais le bassiste intervint.

-Laisse le… je pense qu'il est déjà assez tourmenté comme ça… Et puis, il te faut penser à toi… D'accord ?

Le guitariste hocha la tête alors que son ami poussait les cheveux qui couvraient sa joue, pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il lui adressa un doux sourire avant d'à son tour, sortir son instrument de sa housse.

Après avoir fixé la date de la prochaine répétition, Tsukasa s'empressa de revêtir son déguisement, Zero se précipita vers Karyu, qui venait juste de fermer la porte du local et lui prit la main, lui faisant promettre de prendre plus soin de lui. Le brun eut un sourire timide, puis, il baisa sa joue avant d'appeler un taxi.

Après s'être installé aux côtés du batteur à l'avant de la voiture, l'homme aux longues tresses voulut prendre la parole, regardant doucement ses pupilles dilatées, mais le brun le devança, et apprit que, comme lui, Zero devait faire attention aux nuits qui venaient. Car le Cycle des Trois Sang avait déjà commencé. Mais Tsukasa détourna rapidement la conversation vers le guitariste. Lorsqu'il vit la moue qu'il afficha, il comprit tout se suite qu'entre eux, l'eau n'était plus que trouble.

-Je n'aime pas qu'il se force comme ça. Il ne bronche pas… C'est même lui qui me force à aller vers lui quand il le faut… Je ne veux plus … Je ne veux plus le salir comme je le fais ! Je ne le supporte plus !

-Calmes toi Zero…

-Nan, je ne veux plus qu'il me laisse lui faire ça… Je ne veux plus tromper l'ange qu'il renferme…

Les deux garçons s'étreignirent jusqu'à ce que les larmes qui s'écoulaient des yeux noirs du bassiste s'évanouissent sur sa joue. Tsukasa passa lentement la main sur la nuque de son ami, avant de lui glisser à l'oreille quelques mots apaisants, puis… S'en aller, au gré du vent.

Appuyé contre la porte d'entrée, tenant fermement la poignée de fer, Hizumi refusait d'ouvrir. De l'autre côté de la porte, sous la pluie battante, Tsukasa attendait, continuant de le supplier d'ouvrir la porte.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! … je ne peux pas… …

-Hizumi… Hizumi mon…

-Je t'en prie vas t'en… Tu me fais peur…

Le jeune homme ne dit plus rien. Il percevait les sanglots du chanteur. Il attendit un long moment, jusqu'à ne plus rien entendre. Mais les sanglots repartirent, pour une raison obscure… _Pardonne-moi Hizumi… _Il glissa un petit pendentif sous la porte, qu'il vit s'enfuir, puis il remit son couvre chef et s'en alla, versant de fines larmes de sang.

L'eau coule le long de son corps blanc. Ses yeux rouges, plus que jamais, pétillent d'un désir aussi fort que les astres. Il repense à cette phrase qu'il lui avait murmurée, à peine assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre… mais qu'il aurait tant voulu finir.

_Pardonne-moi Hizumi… mais je t'aime tellement…_

Le jeune homme frappa de toutes ces forces contre le mur avant d'hurler, cédant ainsi à cet élan de folie qui lui ouvrait les bras

Assis seul au milieu de son lit, son corps nu couvert par les draps qui jonchaient ça et là… il regardait ses mains caresser sa peau… sa peau immaculée, qui se confondait parfaitement avec les plumes caressant ses côtes. Il posa ses mains sur celles de cet autre lui, prisonnier derrière le miroir. Il le regardait… Il le regardait… Puis, l'homme dans sa prison de cristal s'anima, lentement, doucement.

-… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

_-Tu sembles préoccupé…_

-Pff. C'est bien la première fois que tu t'intéresses à ce que je peux ressentir…

_-Si tu meurs… Je meurs. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes qu'un._

-Ben voyons…

_-Mais il faut que tu comprennes une chose… _

-…

_-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as le pouvoir de le soigner que tu dois empêcher ton cœur…_

-Mais je dois les sauver ! Je dois Le sauver…

_-Mais et toi ! Sois juste un peu égoïste…_

-… … Raphaël…

La main de _Raphaël _traverse doucement de l'épaisse couche de verre et caresse son visage, longuement, avant de retourner au fond de cet univers qui n'est finalement qu'illusion. Une larme coule le long de la joue du jeune blond, avant qu'il ne se recroqueville, pour s'enfermer dans un cocon de plumes blanches.

_**Owari**_


End file.
